


The Agent V.S. The Assassin

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Smut, absolute filth, didn't know how to end it, gonna make a second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You like Maria, Maria likes you, bring in Natasha who also likes you, who will you choose?
Relationships: Maria Hill/Fem!Reader, Maria Hill/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Fem!Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

During a debriefing, you found yourself once again staring at Maria, you couldn’t help it, you were drawn to her and you liked her a lot, you were sure she noticed since she was very observant but she never did or said anything, leaving you to believe this was a completely one-sided crush, but it didn’t stop your heart from being drawn to her even though you were sure it would lead you to heartbreak.

After the meeting, Maria asked you to stay a moment longer and you thought how this was your chance to admit your feelings, that was until she introduced you to the red-head named Natasha “Y/N, I want you to be in charge of her, just make sure she doesn’t get into trouble” Maria said, looking at you and smiling when you nodded “Great, I’ll let you two go then” she said, shooing you both away.

“So…” You said once you guys left the room, looking at Natasha who had yet to say anything but was staring at you “You’re very pretty” she said finally, smirking slightly as she watched you get flustered before she walked away from you, leaving you to be a stuttering, flustered mess.

A few months later, you and Natasha had grown closer, it not going unnoticed by Maria, she felt jealousy bubble up every time she saw the two of you together, whether it was the two of you working at your desk or you two laughing at something she was unaware of, finally one day she found you alone at your desk, sure she could’ve called you into her office but that would make you suspicious.

She walked over to your desk and gave you a small smile “Miss Y/L/N” she said, watching as you looked at her and gave her a small smile “Miss Hill… What can I do for you?” You asked, leaning back in your chair and raising an eyebrow when she seemed to struggle with her words before she regained her composure “Dinner? Tonight?” She asked, looking at you and watching your eyes widen before you nodded “Sure, dinner sounds great” you said, giving her a smile which she returned “I’ll pick you up at 8” she said before retreating back to office while you sat there, stunned at what just happened.

A while later, you were working with Natasha on some paperwork when she realized you were a little distracted “What’s got you so distracted?” She asked teasingly, watching your face flush before you looked at her “I have a date with Maria tonight” you said, looking at her and watching as she looked slightly taken back before she regained her neutral expression “Oh? That’s great, but really out of the blue” she said, feeling the jealousy build inside her like it usually did when you mentioned Hill “It is, but she seemed sincere” you said, giving a shrug before glancing back at the papers “Lets get back to work” you said, getting back to it while Natasha contemplated what she would do to win you back.

“Thank you again for joining me” Maria said, looking at you with a smile which you returned “I’m glad you invited me, dinner was amazing” You said, smiling at her as she led you back up to your apartment and the two of you stopping in front of your door, staring at one another before you broke the silence “Do you… Wanna maybe… Come in for coffee?” You asked, knowing that was the oldest trick in the book but it was all you could think of “Of course” Maria said, smiling at you before following you inside.

As soon as the door was shut, Maria had you pinned back against the door and you moaned into her mouth as she started unbuttoning your blouse “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Maria husked, all but tearing your blouse off once the buttons were undone “Oh I think I know” you breathed, reaching behind her and unzipping her tight, black dress and pushing the straps down her arms “You were planning this” you moaned, seeing she wasn’t wearing a bra “You know me… Always prepared, now pants off” she said sternly, you eagerly complying.

Before long, Maria had you pinned on the couch as she attacked your neck, you gasping when she sucked on the skin just below your ear and bucking up into her “Please” you begged, moaning and arching your back when she took one of your pert nipples into her mouth “Fuck!” You cried when you felt the hand not holding down your arms ghost over your soaked core “Tease” you said, trying to move your arms but she was much stronger than you and trying to glare at her when you heard her chuckle only for her fingers to run over you once more, causing you to groan and throw your head back “Patience, my dear” Maria said, slowly kissing down your body.

You squirmed as she seemed to press a kiss everywhere she could as she trailed down, slowly but surely making her way down to where you wanted her most and releasing your arms when she pressed a kiss to your inner thigh “So beautiful” she whispered, pressing a kiss to your other thigh before she looked at you “What do you want?” She asked, you looking at her and seeing her pupils blown and full of lust “Fuck me” you said, locking eyes with her and watching her smirk “Gladly” she said before burying her face between your thighs, causing you to cry out and grip at her hair with one hand while the other held onto the armrest of the couch for dear life.

Every lick of her tongue sent a new wave of pleasure through you, throwing your head back and releasing a loud moan when she wrapped her lips around that bundle of nerves and sucked “Maria!” you moaned, your eyes shut tight and gasping when you felt her slip a finger into you, knowing you wouldn’t last long if she kept that up “Ma-Maria-“ you tried to warn before you saw white, your back arching as you released, tears leaking from your eyes as she carefully worked you through your orgasm “That’s it, baby girl” she cooed, watching as you came down from your high and looked at her “That was…” you said, causing her to smile and nod “It was, continue this in the bedroom?” She asked, smirking at you when you nodded at her enthusiastically.

A few days later, you were walking down a hall when you were all of a sudden pulled into a closet “Hey-“ you started to protest before you felt lips on yours, you not knowing why but you melted into the kiss and looked at the person in front of you when they rested their forehead on yours “Nat?” You whispered, able to smell her usual perfume which gave her away “I like you, Y/N” she breathed, pulling you close to her and sending your heart through the roof, knowing you were now in deep shit if two of the most powerful woman you knew liked you, question was, who did you actually like, but before you could think more on it, Natasha captured your lips with hers once more.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around her neck as she pushed the bottom of your skirt up “Nat, what if we’re caught?” You asked, pulling back which gave her the chance to press kisses to your neck “So what? Isn’t that part of the thrill” she said, lightly nipping your neck and causing you to swallow back moans “You just have to be quiet” she said, lightly grinding against you which made you realize something, she was packing and that alone made you have to bite the back of your hand to quiet the moan you released, gasping when she ran her hand over your now soaked panties “So wet for me already” she teased, pushing your panties out of the way enough for her to slip a finger into you, causing you to bite more on your hand as you groaned out what sounded like her name “That’s it, baby girl” she purred into your ear, you burying your face into her shoulder.

She teased you for a bit longer before you felt her shift and her zipper to her pants being unzipped, her pushing her pants and underwear down enough to pull out the fake dick out and gently run it along your wet core “You want this, baby girl? Hm?” She husked, feeling you nod against her shoulder and causing her to tsk “Use your words, baby girl” she scolded, looking at you and hearing you groan out a yes before she lifted you up and easily slipped into you, you throwing your head back and moaning a little too loudly, her covering your mouth with her hand “You don’t want everyone to hear how much of a slut you are, do you?” she said, thrusting into you and you letting out small gasps as she did, when you seemed like you were going to be okay sound wise, she dropped her hand to your waist so she could speed up her thrusts, you burying your face into her shoulder once more and biting her shoulder.

“You want more, baby girl?” She asked, smirking when she felt you nod until you remembered you needed to say it “Please, more” you begged, clinging to her as she pounded into you “Nat, I’m c-close” you moaned, tightening your grip on her and feeling one of her hands move down to your clit “Let go, baby girl” she purred into your ear, causing you to cry out her name into her shoulder and tense up, her helping you ride out your release and whispering praises into your ear as you came down from your high “Nat” you said, her gently setting you down and helping you fix yourself before she fixed herself “I know, baby girl” she said, pressing a kiss to your lips before she walked out of the closet, acting like nothing happened while you stood there trying to catch your breath.

As days past after the event with Natasha, both her and Maria would leave little things on your desk or take you out for nice lunches or dinners which made it even harder for you to even try to choose between the two of them, you cared for them both deeply and you didn’t want to hurt either of them but you knew you had to decide sooner or later, sooner happening when Maria called you and Natasha into her office “So, Y/N… Which one of us do you want?” Maria asked, looking at you as she stood behind her desk with her arms crossed and Natasha standing to the side, leaning against the wall and you closing your eyes as you thought of who you would want to be with, taking a deep breath as you looked at both of them “I want to be with…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who'd you decide? What will happen?

“I want to be with… Both of you” you finally said, watching as they stared at you with a look of shock and confusion “You don’t have to, but I care about both of you too much to pick” you said quickly, knowing they would probably not be up for that type of relationship and watching as Maria and Natasha looked at one another for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation before Maria cracked a smile and looked at you once more “I think we can handle that” Maria said, going over to you and pulling you close to her as Natasha came up beside the both of you “Dinner tomorrow night then?” She suggested, smiling at the two of you as you both pulled back and nodded.

The next evening, you were trying to figure out which dress you should wear since you wanted to look cute but at the same time you wanted to wear something tight and revealing “Perfect” you said when you found the best dress, changing into it and looking at yourself in the mirror, the Y/F/C dress being both a cute length but tight enough to show off your curves, smiling to yourself before fixing your hair, finishing up right as there was a knock on your apartment door, going and opening it up “Hey you two” you said, smiling at them when you saw them standing there, both Maria and Natasha’s jaws dropping when they saw you “Ready?” You asked, grabbing your purse and shutting your door when you stepped out, smirking when they still hadn’t said anything “Close your mouths, you’ll catch flies” you said, smirking at them once more before you headed towards the car, making sure to shake your hips a bit more than usual since you knew they were staring.

All throughout dinner, you guys took time to really get to know each other and you noticed how Maria and Natasha were starting to get used to each other and actually flirt with one another which made you smile; once you guys were done eating, you all went back to Maria’s place since it was closest “You guys are getting along” you commented, the three of you currently sitting on Maria’s couch while you watched some movie on Netflix “Well, when she’s not being bossy she’s actually bearable” Natasha teased, laughing when Maria reached over you and shoved Natasha with a laugh “Says the bossy redhead” Maria laughed, rolling her eyes before she pulled you closer to her and you rested your head on her shoulder while your feet were in Natasha’s lap.

About halfway through the movie, you felt Natasha’s hand traveling upward, gently massaging your thigh as she continued to trail upwards, Maria raising an eyebrow when she heard you gasp and looking over at the two of you, Natasha locking eyes with her as she pulled your panties down and smirking at her before Maria leaned over and kissed the smirk off her face, you moaned as you felt Natasha glide a finger along your folds, looking up and getting even more turned on as you watched them kiss, gasping when Natasha seemed to not want to dilly dally and slipped a finger into you “Nat” you moaned, gripping Maria’s dress slightly to keep you grounded.

When you moaned her name, Natasha pulled away from the kiss with Maria and looked at you “What do you want, princess?” Natasha asked, slipping another finger into you and pumping her fingers at a fast, hard pace, relishing in the noises you released and glancing at Maria when she got up and whispered something into Natasha’s ear before Natasha smirked and pulled her fingers out of you, smirking more at the whine you released “Come on, baby” she said, standing up and picking you up, carrying you into Maria’s room.

Once you were situated on the bed and Natasha had stripped both you and herself down, Maria appeared from her closet, her just as naked aside from the blue dildo she had strapped on and she smirked as she looked at the two of you “Y/N, you’re going to eat Natasha out” Maria demanded, watching as Natasha went and laid down on the bed as you straddled her long enough to give her a heated kiss before you traveled downward, kissing every part of her body that you could until you made it to your destination, smirking at the groan she released when you gave her core at tentative lick and feeling her hand move to your hair and tangle her fingers in it.

Maria stood there and watched as you pleasured Natasha, watching as she writhed underneath you as you sucked on her clit and pumped your fingers into her before Maria decided to join in, her coming up behind you and giving your rear a firm squeeze, smirking at the moan you released against Natasha’s clit, making her moan as well “You’re doing such a good job, baby” Maria hummed, running her fingers along your wet core “So wet for us” she said, pressing kisses along your back and teasing you with the tip of the dildo “Please” you groaned, pulling your head away from Natasha to look at Maria who smirked and forced your head back down “Patience” she said, teasing you a bit more before slowly pushing into you.

You groaned when you felt Maria filling you slowly, stopping your ministrations on Natasha until you felt Natasha harshly tug at your hair “Don’t stop now, princess” Natasha breathed, crying out slightly when you went back to it but pushed a little harder while Maria slowly thrusted into you, your mind being clouded with pleasure with Maria thrusting into you and you being surrounded by Natasha’s scent and taste “More” you begged, feeling Maria grip your hips hard enough to bruise to keep you still since you were unconsciously pushing back against her, her going a little harder and faster into you and causing you to groan.

By the end of it, Maria was pounding mercilessly into you and you could tell Natasha was close but you knew you were going to release first “Maria, I’m gonna-“ you said, letting out a loud whine when Maria stopped, rubbing your back gently as she kissed your shoulder “Not until you finish Natasha” she husked into your ear, lightly nipping the lobe of your ear and you whine but redoubled your efforts with Natasha, slipping a third finger into her and giving it your all until she cried out your name and you felt her warmth gush out along your hands and mouth, lapping up as much as you could as Maria praised you “Such a good girl” she said before picking her pace back up, causing you to cry out since you weren’t expecting it, Natasha wrapping her arms around your neck and kissing you as Maria pounded into you, swallowing your cries until you tensed up, cumming harder than you ever had before and Maria slowly working you through it as she whispered praises into your ear before you slumped against Natasha, your energy now gone as you came down from your high.

Once you had calmed down, Maria slowly slipped out of you before taking the now messy strap-on off and tossing it to the side, situating herself next to Natasha and pressing a kiss to her lips before pressing a kiss to yours “I think this relationship is going to work out just fine” Maria said, smiling at the two of you as she curled up against Natasha who wrapped an arm around her, you resituating some and pulling the blankets over the three of you before curling into Natasha’s side, being sure to kiss both of them before relaxing against Natasha “I’m glad, thank you for giving it a chance” you mumbled, closing your eyes and feeling Natasha gently run her fingers through your hair “Of course, get some sleep, printessa” she said, pressing a kiss to your head and you nodded before drifting off with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me choose an end, do you want reader to be with Natasha, Maria, or both?


End file.
